Generally, it is old to provide an expansian joint having a tubular corrugated member which is used in piping systems to compensate for thermal growth, misalignment or vibration in the piping systems. However, such expansion joints sometimes fail and most failures occur at the ridges of the corrugated member and allow the material inside of the expansion joint to squirt or spray in whatever direction the crack occurs. Such leaks become especially hazardous in chemical plants in which the piping systems contain hot acids or materials that are harmful to personnel.
The present invention is directed to an improved expansian joint which is provided with a protective sleeve which does not interfere with the operation of the expansian joint but which reduces the danger from leaks occurring in the expansion joint.